On appelle ça
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sai rassemble enfin son courage pour lui poser cette question... RomanceGénéral


Petit oneshot très différent de mon style habituel en espérant que vous apprécierez.

On appelle ça...

Il les regardait du haut du surplomb. D'en haut, il les voyait clairement, et ils n'étaient pas difficiles à distinguer les uns des autres, ne serait-ce que par leur couleur de cheveux. Des cheveux blonds, des cheveux noirs, et cette crinière de cheveux roses doux et brillants.

Il se demandait s'il allait descendre de sa colline pour les rejoindre, ou rester là où il était. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser, ensemble. Naruto essayait apparemment de convaincre Sasuke de se mesurer à lui, et Sakura tentait de dérober Le Paradis du Batifolage de la sacoche du garçon-renard, probablement dans le but de le faire chanter après. Elle finit par laisser tomber, quand Naruto eut créé des clones qui se lançaient le bouquin pervers par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de le récupérer.

Il réalisa qu'il avait déjà passé un bon moment à les regarder de loin, et n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Le soleil commençait à baisser, et son ombre s'étendait sur la pente de la colline, en direction des trois ninjas. Et lui, il était là, debout, à réfléchir.

Le soleil était presque couché, et son ombre atteignit finalement le groupe en contrebas. Cela attira l'attention de Sakura, qui leva les yeux et sourit en l'apercevant. Il était sur le point de commencer sa descente dans leur direction, lorsqu'il la vit faire un signe à ses coéquipiers pour leur signifier qu'elle s'en allait, et commencer son ascension. Alors, il l'attendit.

Quand elle le rejoignit, ils se tinrent côte à côte pendant un moment, regardant Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient finalement commencé leur entraînement, et attendant chacun que l'autre se décide à engager la conversation. Puis, Sakura inspira résolument :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous rejoindre, tout à l'heure ? On s'amusait bien, mais ç'aurait été encore mieux si tu avais été là, tu sais.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Cela brisa l'atmosphère tendue : Sakura éclata de rire.

« Idiot ! Tu fais autant partie de la Team 7 que moi, ou Naruto ! Nous sommes toujours ravis de te voir, tu n'as pas à te soucier de déranger qui que ce soit !

-Oui, je sais. Mais, à dire vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. »

Sakura frémit, et se détourna :

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. » Elle voulut partir, mais Sai s'empressa de poser sa main sur son bras.

« Ne prend pas de travers mes paroles. Je voulais simplement dire que je n'avais pas envie de parler à vous trois, ensemble. Généralement, c'est très fatiguant. Mais... En réalité, ça fait un bon moment que je voudrais avoir une conversation, seul à seul, avec toi. »

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire, rassurée, et leva un sourcil :

« Oui ?

-Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer… Comme c'est de toi qu'il s'agit… »

Apparemment, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon dont Sakura le regardait, intensément. Mais il rassembla tout son courage, et commença à expliquer :

« Bon. Ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à éprouver des sentiments… Depuis que je vous ai rencontrés, toi, Naruto, Yamato, Ino, et les autres… J'ai ressenti l'amitié, la joie, la tristesse, le bonheur, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, mais… Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas comprendre. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi, à chaque fois que je te vois, je sens que rien ne pourrait être plus beau en ce monde, pourquoi je peux distinguer ta voix, ton pas, ta silhouette de celle de n'importe qui d'autre, pourquoi, même quand tu n'es pas là, tout ce que je vois me fait penser à toi, et pourquoi, lorsque j'essaie de dessiner, c'est ton visage qui naît sous mon pinceau… Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'es si spéciale, si différente des autres ? »

Sakura le dévisagea, un sourire radieux naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, et effleura doucement les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes :

« Je pense que je peux te l'expliquer… Parce que je ressens la même chose. On appelle ça l'amour. »

°°°°

Un petit oneshot qui m'est apparu juste avant que je m'endorme... Vous avez aimé ?

Takara Hatake


End file.
